Renewal
by c-wolf
Summary: slaying, history, destiny. In that order. not good at summaries


RENEWAL  
  
Storyline: The hellmouth still exists. Buffy's friends have decided that Alaska's long hours of daylight, namely 6 months would be perfect for avoiding vampires. Also, no demons are scheduled to attack anyone in Alaska for the next 5 years (thanks to a random time traveller who told them of this) Giles and Spike stay with Buffy in Sunnydale.  
  
Disclaimer: Somewhat of a crossover. Babylon 5, and the Buffy series are not owned by me. As much as I'd like to own them, I might add. The cybronese are my own creation. I have other plans for them, so I cannot give permission for them to be used outside of my writings.  
  
(keep in mind that I've missed season 6 and 7 entirely, though I know enough see that Buffy saved the day again. Hence why I'm a little vague on when the beginning of this story takes place. Also, I've Deliberately created an alien race called the Cybronese. short description: the cybronese are 10 times stronger than a human, Only 3 times stronger than Buffy. They are also impervious to all handheld weapons on earth. And a 120 millimeter tank shell will crack some ribs if the cybronese actually stands still long enough to get hit.  
  
"Another day, another slaying. I'm getting sick and tired of this crap. Can't I ever get a replacement?" thought buffy as she took on a demon and 5 vampires who had decided that some random magical item that Giles had would be perfect for opening the hellmouth.  
  
3,000 years in the past  
  
An unknown ship lands on Cybron, in a field of grain where one individual is harvesting. He looks up, as about 4 creatures attack him and bear him to the ground, biting and what looks to be draining his blood. 30 minutes later he gets up, nods to them, and they go hunting. 4 hours later, the individual known as Dwek Marl who had been so cursed, fell to the ground screaming. His blood which he'd taken from 3 of his people, exploded out of his body covering a 5 foot area. The swords which all cybronese who are chosen, own, glowed. The cuts on his body marking where the blood had come from, closed up. He stood up a few minutes later. And with a yell of rage ran thru the fields. The ones he'd drank from joined him, having recovered from the curse as well. 4 days later, all the vampires that had landed on the planet, were dead. Leaving the once turned, with the strength, speed, healing, and stamina of the vampire added to their already fast speed, etc. Making them superhuman by the standards of cybron.  
  
Each direct descendant would have these enhanced abilities times 2. Each generation faster and stronger than the next. Culminating in the 20th century, earth time where a young warrior calling himself Night Fighter who had already helped his people fight and win against a tyranny, would find a prophecy. "In a time of need, on the planet already foretold (earth for those who are confused) the slayer of many menaces, would have need. At that time, the fighter in the night will come forth." This warrior's stamina was unlimited, not figuratively compared to his ancestors, his strength 15 times that of an average cybronese, his speed unmatched, his reflexes uncanny. His blades like all on the planet had a power similar to the sun. Hence why the vampires who had attacked the planet before, were killed so easy.  
  
This however is background. He'd already been to earth and helped Buffy for 3 years. And had gone to help when Angel had forced himself to separate from his friends in the agency, causing them to hate him for a time.  
  
This is the story of the slayer from the future, who came to take Buffy's place so she could finally retire. And her watcher, a cybronese, similar to Night Fighter of the 20th century in all details save that they are not related.  
  
2,000 years in the future. A cybronese just like his ancestors, treats the history of the slayer like a hobby. Memorizing all the texts, he pretended that he was a watcher. 16 years old, headstrong, he'd been in several battles as a warrior. Nothing supernatural to them. The slayers had not been called for 800 years. The watcher council disbanded 750 years ago. Until one day, he caught a news announcement from the ambassador to Babylon 5.  
  
"Got some weird creature here, no known race, and we cybronese have met all of them in the universe now.. though the races here don't know it. This creature is killing people right and left. or was, until some human female started fighting him. Don't know how long she'll last, need reinforcement."  
  
I look forward to comments. 


End file.
